Tarah Andrews
Tarah Andrews (born 2180) was the lead pilot for Angelus during the 2209 and 2210 seasons of the FX400. She is widely regared as one of the best pilots in Australia. She is an energetic, light-hearted person that rarely lets anything get her down, apart from some extreme cases. Bio 'Early Years (2180-2209)' Born on the 17th of May, 2180 to Cassy and Marcus Andrews, Tarah had lived her entire life in Perth, Western Australia. Her parents were amazed to discover her hair naturally grew in a very bright red-orange colour, while her body hair (eg. eyebrows, etc.) seemed to be a more natural brown. While she didn't grow up with the presence of a professional AG League, she was interested in, and had an uncanny skill in racing. When Tarah was 5 years old, in 2185, the amateur FX150 League had begun. That same year, local AG car manufacturer Katana Advancements was established, starting to supply parts to the League. Tarah aimed high, attempting to get into the League. At the age of 15, in 2195, however, she found out that the FX150 was to be upgraded to the FX300 Professional League. This, however, did not impede her progress, nor did it stop her eagerness to race. On September 20th, 2197, that same eagerness got the attention of Brandon Smith, who had started the Angelus project. He hired her immediately. The resulting several years showed that her racing skill was one of the best in the country. Her inclusion to the Angelus family was important to the team, as she was single handedly one of the best Australian pilots to ever race in a Professional League. She was also good friends with most of her co-workers, due to her happy, friendly nature. However, during the events of 2209, she developed romantic feelings for Brandon, revealing them to him on January 1st, 2210. 'Official Departure from Angelus (2210)' After being tipped off by Wyvern, Brandon spoke to Tarah in private about her safety. She was to go into hiding for a certain amount of time, as an ex-Wyvern employee was going to target Angelus, specifically, to cause harm to Tarah. She agreed to go into hiding, and, officially, had quit Angelus to pursue bigger and better things. In reality, however, she was still part of Angelus. 'Under a New Identity, The Condition (2210-2212)' Brandon had devised a way to keep his pilot and girlfriend a major part of the team, and had told her about it on March 21st, 2210. She was to hide under a disguise and use a pseudonym. That gave birth to Kyoko Fujisaki, a mysterious woman that, under virtually no circumstances, ever took her racing helmet off. Throughout 2212, however, she slowly started to manifest symptoms matching that of The Condition, due to an airborne chemical that polluted the Earth's air. This all culminated in the penultimate race on Omega Harbour, where she raced far more aggressively than before, even going so far as to fighting her co-pilot, Gareth Ardos. After the race ended, Brandon took her back to Angelus HQ, where he explained The Condition to her, and placing her in an AG Stasis Pod, developed to remedy the symptoms of a person with a rather extreme case of the Condition, until a more permanent cure was developed. Vehicle Category:Characters